bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Infinity Trister
Tristar is a Gundalian Bakugan and Marucho's Guardian Bakugan in Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. He is Marucho's fifth Guardian Bakugan after Preyas, Diablo/Angelo Preyas, Minx Elfin and Akwimos. His BakuNano is Crosstriker and his Mechtogan is Accelerak. Information Description Agile and fluid in his movements, Infinity Trister combines speed with the mystery of his stealth mode to confuse opponents. Extra powers unique to Infinity Trister provide a defense shield which nullifies his opponent's ability in battle. Anime Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge In episode 1, he was revealed to be Marucho's Guardian Bakugan in the intro and that he is a Gundalian Bakugan that teamed up with Marucho shortly after the events of Gundalian Invaders. He later helped the children in the arena that Titanium Dragonoid was battling in due to him not controlling his new powers by protecting them when the buildings were collapsing alongside Taylean. In episode 2, he battled Krakenoid and he was doing good. However, the battle was interrupted by Zenthon before he could defeat him. He later attempted to battle Zenthon but was defeated in one strike. The battle then had to be drawn. In episode 4, he battled Zenthon alongside Titanium Dragonoid and Taylean before Zenthon flees and later he watched Titanium Dragonoid's and Taylean's battle against Spyron and Vertexx. In episode 5, he and Taylean were battling against the Tri-Twisters and their Cyclone Percivals, but were losing since it was three against two. They were later saved by Krowll and Horridian. In episode 7, he battled the Bash Brothers and their Flash Ingrams. He lost due to them using their BakuNanos. He appeared again in episode 11. He talked about how he arrived in Bakugan Interspace a long time ago, probably during Gundalian Invaders, and was looking for his destined partner. He met many Brawlers but he felt that they were not for him and if it took him years, he would wait. Then, when he saw Marucho battling. He realized that Marucho was to be his destined partner. He battled again with Marucho against Krakenoid and Jack Punt. Even though Krakenoid used his BakuNano, Jamsaber, Tristar defeated him. In episode 12, he, along with Marucho, decided to enter the announced "Capture the Flag Tourney" in Interspace in order to limit the chaos and finish the battle as soon as possible. Tristar and Marucho tried convincing Paige and Rafe not to enter, but they refused. When Boulderon and Wolfurio were badly injured during a brawl with Team Anubias, Trister jumped in and transported them to safety. When Rafe and Paige decided to stick with Marucho's strategy, Tristar and Wolferio managed to distract Spyron, Sellon and Mechtogan Braxion until Boulderon managed to take the objective and win. In episode 13, he battled Spyron in the semifinals and won. In the finals, he battled Taylean and lost. In episode 15, he helped battle the Chaos Bakugan and later used his BakuNano, Crosstriker. In episode 17, he was shown to be happy to return to Gundalia. In episode 18, he used his Mobile Assault vehicle for the first time. In episode 19, Dan and Drago gave Tristar and the others a piece of their power which enable them to call their Mechtogans. In episode 20, He helps Drago fight against Anubia's bakugan by using his bakunano. In Episode 21, Trister is in ball form and is upset that he didn't get the chance to participate in the battle as the other brawlers had the chance to defeat the Chaos Bakugan and Iron Dragonoids. ;Ability Cards * Abyss Cyclone (Tempest Cyclone) * Fierce Stream * Hyper Stream * Aquos Mine * Crush Buster * Shield Cyclone: Nullifies the opponent's ability. * Climb Water * Stun Current * Grassed Out: '''Makes Trister immune to abilities and Bakunano. * '''Ground Freeze: Nullifies the opponent's ability and prevents them from activating new ones. * Round Bunker: Nullifies the opponents ability. * Hold Over: The opponent can't move or use any abilities until the battle is over, but BakuNano and Mechtogan can still be used. * Hyper Pressure * Pressure Edge Game In the game, Tristar is a BakuTactix Bakugan. The Pyrus version has been seen with 600/650/700/750/900/1000 Gs. The Haos version has 600/700/850/900/900/950 Gs. He has also been seen in Ventus and Darkus in a Mechtogan Extension Pack. The Aquos version has 650/700/750/800/850/1000 Gs. Trivia *His appearance is somewhat similar to Elemental Hero Glow Neos from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. *His Face is similar to that of Elico's. *His legs are similar to those of Akwimos in Ball-Form. *He does not seem to have the humorous personality like Marucho's other Guardian Bakugan, but by being himself and trying to sound cool, he is funny. He has also shown instances of sarcasm, as seen in a few episodes. *His personality is also similar to Plitheon's, as he is easily annoyed. He is also very cocky when it comes to battling. *According to Trister, Marucho always plans strategies three steps ahead. *He doesn't seem to get along with Taylean as they always fight or disagree, even though the war between their home planets is over. *It has yet to be revealed whether Infinity Trister will be able to change its attribute like most of Marucho's previous Guardian Bakugan. It is assumed that he will not since Akwimos did not. *All versions of Tristar except the Combat version have a Red or Green crystal on their stomach. *Tristar is one of the only Bakugan that have the almost Akwimos personality. *His ability Crush Buster '''is similar to Lumino Dragonoid's Battle Gear's old name - Cross Buster. *It was originally presumed that Trister was a gift from Ren at the beginning of Mechtanium Surge but this was proven wrong in episode 11. *He seems to get along with Marucho as a battler and partner very well. *His head in toy form wiggles a lot due to closing it by folding it's head (unless you rig it). *When Tristar floats in his Ball form, it resembles the movement of a large jellyfish. *In ball form, the bottom of the tassel-like things that hang from the sides of his head are fully blue, but in Bakugan form, they're silver at the bottom. *He has never been called Infinity Trister in the Anime. Gallery Anime Tristarsphere1.JPG|Infinity Trister in ball form (close) Tristarsphere2.JPG|Infinity Trister in ball form (open) Tristar1.JPG|Infinity Trister in real form. Tristarmarucho.JPG|Infinity Trister and Marucho. Screen shot 2011-02-15 at 8.57.40 PM.png|Infinity Trister in ball form Trhsms2.JPG|Infinity Trister using '''Hyper Stream Trbfms2.JPG|Infinity Trister using Spear Stream Krvstrms2.JPG|Infinity Trister and Krakenoid Martrintms.JPG|Infinity Trister and Marucho in Intermission Screen Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 5 Part 2 2 360p 1 0012.jpg|Trister and Marucho Patryk Jan Cesarz 10 (4).PNG|Infinity Trister summoned Patryk Jan Cesarz Patryciusz (2).jpg|Infinity Trister and Marucho's official art on the Cartoon Network website Picture 187652.png|Infinity Trister using Aquos Mine. hurt trister.png|Trister after being attacked by BakuNano trister.png|Trister using the ability Shield Cyclone TristerBlushing.jpg|Trister "blushing" trister using CLIMG WATER.png|Trister using Climb Water Tristar_stun_current.png|Tristar using Stun Current Thebrawlers.png|Boulderon, Wolfurio, Taylean and Trister in ball form Screen shot 2011-05-16 at 2.36.45 AM.png|Trister using Hyper Stream Screen shot 2011-05-16 at 2.35.03 AM.png|Trister using Shield Cyclone Screen shot 2011-05-16 at 2.53.08 AM.png|Trister about to be attacked by Taylean Screen shot 2011-05-16 at 2.52.11 AM.png|Infinity Trister vs Taylean Screen shot 2011-05-16 at 2.51.53 AM.png|Trister using Pressure Edge Spyanddaf&tris.png|Trister vs Spyron Lolelements.PNG|Trister and Taylean vs Bolcanon and Horridian Baku26.PNG|Trister and his BakNano Crosstriker in Bakugan form Baku25.PNG|Trister and his Bakunano Crosstriker in ball form Screen shot 2011-05-29 at 8.25.48 PM.png|Trister using Crosstriker for the first time Tristar Boulderon Wolfurio.jpg|Infinity Trister Boulderon and Wolfurio 190.jpg|Infinity Trister after the activation of a Gate Card MS Marucho 1600x1200.jpg|Infinity Trister and Marucho Cannonpier7.jpg|Infinity Trister riding Cannongear Cannonpier6.jpg Cannonpier5.jpg Cannonpier2.jpg Screen shot 2011-06-26 at 10.07.14 AM.png Ffffffffffffffff.jpg|Infinity Trister with Crosstriker and Accelerak Tristar.jpg 1405.jpg Tasldjds.JPG Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 2.29.59 PM.png MTA.png Screen shot 2011-07-09 at 5.56.09 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-10 at 1.50.55 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-12 at 9.28.37 PM.png|Tristar with Marucho Screen shot 2011-07-14 at 12.28.58 AM.JPG|Tristar and Taylean battling against Horridian Screen shot 2011-07-14 at 1.05.19 AM.JPG|tristar kicking Cyclone Percival Game File:T1R3RWXfRfXXcKOfPa_120822_jpg_310x310.jpg 0b00bf0a3f522e9de822539a761d0409.jpg Infinitytrister.png|Tristar 43452345.PNG Ventus silent strike pack.png|Infinity Trister and Silent strike in a Mechtogan Extension Pack T.jpg 816xyGjGBiL. AA1500 .jpg|link=http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/Infinity_Trister MY TRISTER.jpg HaosWolf & HaosWolf 2 Patryk Jan Cesarz (30).jpg HaosWolf & HaosWolf 2 Patryk Jan Cesarz (29).jpg HaosWolf & HaosWolf 2 Patryk Jan Cesarz (28).jpg HaosWolf & HaosWolf 2 Patryk Jan Cesarz (27).jpg HaosWolf & HaosWolf 2 Patryk Jan Cesarz (26).jpg 71xGmC5qWjL. AA1152 .jpg 91-BP41Y-bL. AA1500 .jpg Tristerability.jpg Bakugan Dimensions Pyrus InfinityTrister Open.png|Pyrus Infinity Trister in opened ball form Aquos InfinityTrister Open.png|Aquos Infinity Trister in opened ball form Ventus_InfinityTrister_Open.png|Ventus Infinity Trister in opened ball form Subterra InfinityTrister Open.png|Subterra Infinity Trister in opened ball form Haos InfinityTrister Open.png|Haos Infinity Trister in opened ball form Darkus InfinityTrister Open.png|Infinity Darkus Trister in opened ball form Clear InfinityTrister Open.png|Clear Infinity Trister in opened ball form Combat_InfinityTrister_Open.png|Combat Infinity Trister in opened ball form Pyrus InfinityTrister.png|Pyrus Infinity Trister Aquos InfinityTrister.png|Aquos Infinity Trister Ventus InfinityTrister.png|Ventus Infinity Trister Subterra InfinityTrister.png|Subterra Infinity Trister Haos InfinityTrister.png|Haos Infinity Trister Darkus InfinityTrister.png|Darkus Infinity Trister Clear InfinityTrister.png|Clear Infinity Trister Combat InfinityTrister.png|Combat Infinity Trister CrosstrikerBDability.png Trister8.PNG Trister7.PNG Trister6.PNG Trister5.PNG Trister4.PNG Trister3.PNG Trister2.PNG Trister1.PNG TristerBD6.png TristerBD3.png TristerBD5.png TristerBD4.png aquos_TR.PNG Flare1.PNG Combat_Infinty_Tristar.png Ninja_InfinityTrister_Closed.png Darkus_InfinityTrister_Closed.png Aquos_InfinityTrister_Closed.png Clear_InfinityTrister_Closed.png Haos_InfinityTrister_Closed.png Pyrus_InfinityTrister_Closed.png Ventus_InfinityTrister_Closed.png Subterra_InfinityTrister_Closed.png Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Bakugan Category:Bakutactix Category:BakuNano compatible Bakugan Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Special Treatment Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Gundalian Bakugan Category:Characters